Voces Sepultadas
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami relata los sucesos previos a su muerte desde su tumba. One-Shot


**Voces sepultadas**

**Capitulo: Mi muerte**

Nota: letras en negrita será Yami narrando lo sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Nací aquí en una ciudad japonesa llamada Domino un lugar que consideraba perfecto, fue el único lugar que conocí y llame mi hogar, crecí en esa ciudad, fui a la escuela en esa ciudad y también morí en esa ciudad. Mi vida siempre fue de alegría jamás había tenido un motivo para estar triste, tenía una madre que me amaba, un abuelo cariñoso, un hermano que me atesoraba como a lo mejor de su vida y que yo también atesoraba, amigos que me querían y me valoraban por lo que yo era, podría decirse que mi vida era perfecta, tenía 16 años cuando me fui de este mundo para siempre, estaba en mi mejor momento ya que en mi escuela era de los mejores estudiantes y estaba a punto de recibir una beca por mis notas tan altas, tenía un futuro brillante por delante, un futuro que ya no podre realizar.**

Eran las 5 de la tarde en Domino un joven de cabello tricolor de ojos violetas estaba en su habitación alistándose para salir un rato ya que tenía planes con su mejor amigo Joey, cuando termino de arreglarse salió de su habitación avisándole a su madre que se ausentaría.

-Mamá saldré por un rato con Joey iremos a la arcada y al cine, regresare más tarde.

-Está bien Yami solo no llegues muy tarde.- dijo su madre.

-No te preocupes intentare estar aquí a las 8 de la noche.- Yami se dirigió a la puerta.- hasta pronto, nos veremos después.

**-Jamás pensé que esas serían las últimas palabras que mi madre escucharía de mi boca, nunca imagine que ese hasta pronto con el que me despedí de ella se convertiría en un adiós, salí de mi hogar para jamás volver.**

Había pasado el tiempo rápidamente ya eran las 12:30 de la noche y no había señales de Yami, la señora Moto ya estaba preocupada ya que conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía que él no se retrasaba o que si se llegaba a retrasar avisaba, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien con su hijo, el abuelo Solomon trataba de tranquilizar a su hija.

-Hija cálmate lo más seguro se le hizo tarde o paso a quedarse con alguno de sus amigos, no tienes por qué angustiarte.

-¿Qué no tengo porque angustiarme? Me dijo que estaría de regreso a las 8 y ya son las 12:30 de la noche, si Yami fuera a otro lado o se quedaría con alguien avisaría, tengo un mal presentimiento, Yami ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras pasaba esa discusión Yugi estaba al teléfono hablando con sus amigos preguntando si habían visto a Yami, él también estaba preocupado porque su hermano no aparecía.

-Joey entonces ¿no has visto a mi hermano?

-No Yugi, fuimos a la arcada y aver una película y de ahí nos separamos eran como las 7:30, eso está raro, ¿ya les preguntaste a Tea y Tristán si lo han visto?

-Sí y me han dicho lo mismo que tú, no lo han visto, espero que llame pronto ya que mi madre está muy preocupada por él, yo también lo estoy.

**-Yugi como me hubiera gustado poder avisar, poder decir donde estaba y que algo me sucedió pero no pude avisar ni decir nada ya que una persona me lastimo y se encargó de silenciarme de forma permanente para que no le dijera nada a nadie lo que me había hecho.**

Seguía pasando el tiempo, la señora Moto estaba muy preocupada ya que su hijo no llegaba a casa así que tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Yami pero este solo la enviaba al buzón de voz, así lo intento varias veces pero Yami no respondía, al no haber una respuesta fue cuando decidió llamar a la policía para dar aviso de la desaparición de su hijo. Al día siguiente temprano la señora Moto salió de su casa para buscar por su cuenta a Yami, avisándole a su padre y a su hijo menor de su ausencia.

-No me quedare esperando a que la policía lo encuentre saldré a buscar a Yami, sé que debe estar en algún lado, iré a los hospitales, con las personas que lo conocen a todos lados.

**-No estaba en un hospital, no estaba con mis amigos ni conocidos, estaba en un horrible lugar, este era oscuro y muy solitario, quería irme de ahí y avisar, necesite ayuda pero nadie acudió en mi auxilio.**

Pasaron varios días y no había señales de Yami, todos estaban buscándolo, su familia, sus amigos y la policía, pero no había nada, simplemente nada.

**-Nadie sabía nada de mí, nadie sabía que me había pasado, nadie excepto yo, todos me buscaban pero no había esperanzas de encontrarme ya que esa persona me oculto muy bien y se aseguró de que nadie diera conmigo, en ese lugar pase por un gran suplicio, este sujeto me atrapo cuando estaba a un par de cuadras de mi hogar tapándome la boca para que no gritara y metiéndome a la fuerza a su auto llevándome lejos, las razones por las cuales me lastimo las desconozco, no le intereso lastimarme, no le intereso lastimar a quienes yo más amaba, solo le interesaba el mismo y aunque le suplique mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.**

**-Estaba lejos de mi hogar, lejos de quienes ame, cautivo por un loco que disfruto infligirme un dolor que fue insoportable, él no quería que mi familia pagara un rescate por mí solo quería lastimarme y yo no sé porque, fui su prisionero por mucho tiempo.**

Habían pasado 8 meses desde la desaparición de Yami, la señora Moto seguía insistiendo en encontrar a su hijo, tenía la esperanza de que el regresaría a casa sano y salvo, un día a la 1 de la tarde llego uno de los detectives que se encargaba de investigar la desaparición de Yami a la casa de los Moto, llego con una noticia que iba a perturbar a toda la familia Moto, toco la puerta y abrió el abuelo Solomon.

-Detective Mike ¿Tiene alguna noticia de mi nieto?

-Así es señor Solomon tengo una noticia para ustedes ¿puedo pasar?

El señor Moto dejo pasar al detective y fue por su hija, en esos momentos Yugi no se encontraba en casa ya que por su parte junto con sus amigos buscaba a su hermano mayor, el detective procedió a hablar.

-Señores ¿reconocen esto?- dándoles en una bolsita una especie de portarretratos dorado con las letras YM en la portada, la señora Zora lo reconoció.

-Si eso es de mi hijo, yo se lo regale cuando cumplió 10 años y jamás se lo quitaba ya que decía que así nos tendría cerca de su corazón ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Al fin encontraron a mi niño?

-Lamento tener que decir esto pero encontramos el cuerpo sin vida de un joven que corresponde a la descripción y características de su hijo Yami, necesitamos que venga a identificarlo y así sabrá si es el o no.

Zora sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el corazón al escuchar eso, los señores Moto fueron a la morgue para identificar aquel cuerpo, Zora tenía la esperanza de que el joven que estaba ahí no era su hijo.

-Señores deben ser fuertes por lo que vayan a ver, espero que el cuerpo de este joven no sea el de su hijo.- dijo el detective Mike.

-Mi hijo está vivo y sé que el joven que está aquí no es el, no puede ser el, mi pequeño sigue con vida.- decía Zora ya que ella se aferraba fuertemente a la idea de que no era Yami el que estaba ahí.

Pasaron a donde el médico forense tenía el cuerpo y al momento de destaparlo para la identificación las esperanzas de la señora Moto se vinieron abajo, dio varios pasos atrás por la sorpresa tan fuerte que se había llevado llenando sus ojos de lágrimas y poniendo una mano en su boca al ver las condiciones del cuerpo ya que este en el rostro tenia tonalidades entre moradas y rojas a causa de golpes que había recibido y sin que lo supiera también en todo su cuerpo, de la impresión tan fuerte Zora dio un grito el cual fue desgarrador.

-¡POR DIOS NOOO! ¡ES MI PEQUEÑO! ¡ES MI YAMI!- se acercó al cuerpo y se agacho para abrazarlo.- mi bebe, estas tan frio.- decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo y lágrimas caían en el rostro sin vida de Yami.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién fue el monstruo que te hizo esto mi pequeñito?- el detective decide hablar para contestar a una de las preguntas de la señora Moto, contesto la única pregunta que podía responder.

-La persona que recolecta la basura lo encontró dentro de una bolsa negra grande y dio aviso del cuerpo, calculando el tiempo estuvo ahí por 2 días.

-Tiraron a Yami como si fuera un pedazo de basura.- Solomon estaba indignado al saber eso.- ¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte de mi nieto?- al igual que su hija también estaba impactado al ver el cuerpo de su nieto en esas condiciones y quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hija, el forense decidió responder a eso.

-Murió por múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo pero hay algo más, tiene marcas de ligaduras en tobillos y muñecas, tiene varias costillas fracturadas, el brazo izquierdo fracturado, en su cuerpo presenta señales de tortura, fue torturado por un largo periodo de tiempo creo que por todo el tiempo que desapareció, por el rigor lleva muerto 3 días.

-¿Torturaron a mi bebe?- Zora estaba impactada y destrozada, no aguanto saber eso y se desmayó, Solomon se preocupó mucho por ella.

-Zora, por Dios hija.- la abrazo y tanto el detective como el forense la llevaron a una habitación para que descansara ya que el impacto de saber que su hijo había sido torturado fue demasiado para ella.- detective quiero que encuentre al monstruo que le quito la vida a mi nieto, Yami era tan joven no merecía lo que le paso y mucho menos merecía morir.

**-Jamás olvidare ese grito que mi madre dio al verme ni ese abrazo que no pude corresponder, mamá no me gusto que te desmayaras al saber lo que me había pasado ya que mis heridas representaban muy bien lo que me había sucedido y el dolor tan fuerte que sufrí, mi dolor termino con mi muerte pero el de mi familia recién comenzaba y era un dolor que no se iría en mucho tiempo, mamá lamento haberte traído ese dolor tan grande a tu corazón tú no te lo merecías.**

Minutos después Zora despertó pero ahora había un dolor tan grande en su corazón al saber que había perdido a su hijo, después de la identificación firmaron los documentos necesarios y después de la autopsia les entregarían el cuerpo de Yami, Zora se quedó con el portarretratos y regresaron a casa, los dos estaban destrozados, Yugi ya estaba en casa y los escucho cuando llegaron, salió de su habitación y bajo a donde estaban su madre y abuelo, tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-Mamá, abuelito ¿Qué paso?- la señora Moto no había podido dejar de llorar en todo el camino, Solomon solo se limitó a guardar silencio ya que estaba pensando cómo decirle a Yugi que su hermano ya no iba a regresar.- ¿Qué pasa? Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?- en esos momentos vio que su madre tenía un portarretratos en la mano, lo reconoció sabía que eso pertenecía a Yami. ¡No puede ser! – quería pensar que lo que se estaba imaginando solo fuera una broma pesada de su mente.

-Yugi como puedo explicártelo ya que esto es muy difícil.- hablo Solomon ya que Zora no podía dejar de llorar.- la policía encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un joven, fuimos a identificarlo y ese joven lamentablemente era Yami, el ya no está en este mundo con nosotros.- Yugi en esos momentos negó frenético con su cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mi hermano no puede estar muerto! ¡ No lo está!

-Yo también quisiera que no fuera cierto pero es verdad, Yami abandono este mundo.- dijo Solomon de una manera resignada, él tampoco quería creer que Yami estuviera muerto.

**-Mi familia sufría, estaban destrozados porque me había ido para siempre de su lado, el tiempo paso pronto y después de que les entregaron mi cuerpo al día siguiente fue mi funeral, recuerdo a mi hermano llorar, eso era algo que jamás me gusto y ahora no podía consolarlo como siempre lo había hecho porque yo era la causa de su tristeza, mis amigos acompañaban a mi familia en el llanto, ellos tampoco aceptaban la idea de que jamás me iban a volver a ver, después de la sepultura Joey se acercó a mi lugar de descanso.**

-Yami jamás pensé que esto te iba a pasar, me siento tan culpable ya que si no te hubiera citado ese día aun seguirías con vida.

**-Pero Joey eso no fue tu culpa, tu no me entregaste a la persona que me asesino, no quiero que te sientas culpable sin razón. **

**-La policía no tenía ni la menor idea de quien me mato, investigaban pero no daban un resultado, mi madre presionaba mucho ya que ella no estaría conforme hasta ver en prisión a la persona que me arrebato de su lado, ella hacia que mi homicidio no quedara en el olvido ya que motivaba a los padres de la comunidad a cooperar con la policía y ellos entendían muy bien ese sentimiento ya que no se podían imaginar de que harían si a sus hijos les pasara lo mismo que a mí. **

**-Uno de los detectives estaba muy comprometido con mi caso ya que actuaba como si yo hubiera sido su hijo pero por más que trabajaba no daba un resultado concreto, yo era la noticia en esos momentos y a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo mi comunidad continuaba indignada por mi asesinato ya que la mayoría me conocía y al igual que mi familia no podían creer que algo así me había sucedido, nadie sabía cómo era mi asesino, solo yo lo sé ya que pude ver claramente su rostro mientras me torturaba, al mirar sus ojos supe que cuando terminara conmigo mataría de nuevo.**

Pasaba el tiempo y el detective Mike estaba en su oficina pensaba en el caso de homicidio que tenía pendiente, observaba un video que la madre de Yami le había entregado, este era de un partido de baloncesto en el cual Yami metió la anotación que hizo que la escuela secundaria Domino se convirtiera en campeona regional, Yugi era quien había grabado el partido y cuando termino noto como el menor se creyó reportero y fue a entrevistar a Yami que estaba junto con Joey quien también pertenecía al equipo, los veía sonreír.

-Damas y caballeros aquí tenemos al jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto de Domino Yami Moto quien metió una impresionante anotación.- Yami sonreía por lo dicho por su hermano reportero.- además de que más tarde va a tener presentar 3 exámenes, uno de historia, uno de filosofía y el ultimo de matemáticas, dinos a todo el público ¿Qué harás?

-ammm no lo sé ¿llorar?- después de esa respuesta tanto Yugi como Yami y Joey se pusieron a reír.

-Lo escucharon aquí en vivo y en directo Yami Moto planea esconderse bajo la cama para no tener que presentar los exámenes.

-Oye yo no dije eso, dame la cámara.- se veía el forcejeo entre los dos hermanos, se escuchaba claramente la risa del menor, en eso Yami enfoco la cámara hacia el.- les mando un gran saludo a todos.- el detective paro la cinta.

-Eras un joven bien adaptado, alegre, en pocas palabras un adolecente normal y sano, descubriré quien te quito la oportunidad de seguir viviendo en este mundo.- dijo eso haciendo una promesa a la persona que ya no estaba con vida.

**-El detective investigaba a todos incluso a mis amigos, sobre todo a Joey ya que él fue último que me vio con vida y lo tomaron como un sospechoso, pero después fue descartado como tal ya que él demostró que era incapaz de lastimarme, él era mi mejor amigo y sé que le no le haría daño a nadie, de haber podido le habría dicho al detective como fueron las cosas pero no es así y tal vez nadie sabrá lo que en realidad me paso. Los detectives también me investigaron para saber si tenía algún enemigo pero yo no era la clase de persona que buscaba tener enemistades con los demás, mi asesino fue un completo desconocido.**

**-Paso el tiempo y la policía encontró una pista valiosa, un chico acudió con ellos, él estaba mal emocionalmente ya que había pasado por lo que yo pase, el mismo que me asesino lo secuestro haciéndole las mismas cosas que a mí, solo que el sí pudo escapar del cautiverio, la policía tuvo el nombre del responsable: Dartz, al fin conocía el nombre de quien me privo de mi libertad y de mi vida.**

**-Lograron atraparlo cuando se iba de Domino, al arrestarlo negó que me conocía, dijo que nunca me había visto en su vida pero cuando la policía reviso su apartamento encontraron señales de que estuve ahí, encontraron mi credencial escolar en su apartamento y mi sangre. Creíste escapar de la justicia y lo hiciste por un tiempo pero de una manera u otra la verdad siempre sale a la luz.**

Llego el día del juicio y el testigo principal que era el chico quien señalo a Dartz como la persona que lo había herido, se descubrió en aquel juicio que Dartz había matado a Yami sin motivo aparente ya que ellos no se conocían ni jamás se habían visto, el forense atestiguo dando los detalles de la autopsia describiendo por medio de las heridas que el cuerpo presentaba el gran dolor y sufrimiento que Yami vivió mientras fue secuestrado, con la evidencia el jurado encontró a Dartz culpable por el secuestro del chico y por el secuestro y asesinato de Yami Moto, antes de la sentencia la señora Moto hablo ante la corte.

-Señor juez yo soy Zora Moto la madre de Yami Moto, no sabe cuánto me duele no tener a mi pequeñito a mi lado, él era el más inteligente, alegre y entusiasta de este mundo y todavía no acepto que se haya ido.- comenzó a derramar lágrimas.- no se cuál fue el motivo de este mal hombre para hacerle las cosas que le hizo pero mi niño no se lo merecía, por favor impóngale una pena severa es todo lo que pido.- aquellas palabras conmovieron a todos los presentes, Dartz fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin oportunidad de libertad condicional.

Después de la sentencia la señora Moto observo más al asesino de su hijo y vio que en él no había remordimiento alguno por haberle quitado la vida a Yami, Zora no podía creer que aquel hombre tuviera el corazón tan negro como para haber golpeado, torturado y matado a un joven inocente, aquella investigación se había cerrado con el encarcelamiento y condena del asesino.

**-Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Por qué? Yo no te conocía, nunca te vi antes, no te hice nada como para que me lastimaras de esa manera y mucho menos me mataras, cuando me raptaste vi tu cara y tus ojos llenos de rabia, me hiciste las cosas más crueles y lo peor es que me lastimaste sin conocerme y ahora ya lo estás pagando.**

Pasaban los años y la familia de Yami seguía pensando en el con mucha tristeza aun no aceptaban la idea de que el ya no estuviera en el mundo, recordaban lo alegre que era, al inicio la señora Moto no podía ver una imagen de Yami sin romper en llanto le dolía mucho en el alma la ausencia de su hijo mayor, esa ausencia era como un cuchillo clavado en su corazón, la ausencia de Yami era algo que ella no había aprendido a aceptar y tal vez jamás aceptaría, su abuelo también lo recordaba con nostalgia pero también recordaba lo alegre que Yami había sido en vida.

Muchas veces Yugi iba al cementerio a platicar con él y aunque sabía que su hermano no le iba a contestar si creía que Yami lo escuchaba desde el cielo ya que muchas veces sentía que él estaba ahí observándolo, recordaba con mucha nostalgia a su hermano mayor, una tarde fue platicar con Yami mientras arreglaba su tumba poniendo flores en el lugar de eterno descanso de su hermano mayor.

-Sabes Yami hoy mamá al fin pudo ver tus fotografías sin llorar también me sobreprotege ya que teme mucho perderme como te perdió a ti, nos haces tanta falta hermano aun no me hago la idea de que ya no estés con nosotros, no puedo creer que ese malvado te haya hecho tanto daño y aunque está preso de por vida eso no te hará regresar, te necesitamos tanto hermano pero sabes creo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y nada ni nadie nos va a volver a separar.- decía Yugi mientras bajaba su miraba y rompía en llanto, le dolía mucho no tener a su hermano mayor.

Sin que Yugi lo supiera una figura transparente estaba sentada arriba de la lápida era Yami viéndolo con una mirada de tristeza profunda, se acercó a Yugi y quiso tomarlo del mentón pero no podía tocarlo solo lo traspasaba, después aunque no pudiera tocar puso sus manos en los hombros de Yugi y después se volvió a subir a la lápida, no podía hacer nada más que eso.

**-Escuchaba esas palabras de mi hermano, yo también creo que nos volveremos a encontrar, yo siempre estaré observándolos desde el cielo, no hay día en que no vea su sufrimiento, ya ansió ese reencuentro aunque sé que eso va a tardar en suceder pero aun así estaré esperando y como dijo Yugi nadie nos va a volver a separar cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.**

-Muchas veces puedo sentir que estas aquí hermano y eso de una u otra manera me consuela ya que a pesar de que te arrebataron tu vida aun sigues aquí para mí y sé que siempre me protegerás, te extraño demasiado hermano, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Después de esas palabras Yugi decide retirarse del cementerio, volvería al día siguiente, Yami lo vio alejarse y después su esencia desapareció.

-**Agradezco el esfuerzo que mi madre y los detectives hicieron por atrapar a mi asesino ahora el ya no volverá a arrebatar otra vida inocente de este mundo, sé que mi madre piensa constantemente en mí ya que para ella jamás dejare de ser su pequeño niño, mi familia y mis amigos aún siguen desolados a pesar de que han pasado los años mi ausencia les sigue doliendo como la primera vez.**

**-Tenía planes para el futuro, quería ir a la universidad y estudiar para convertirme en doctor, graduarme, quería casarme con una chica de la cual me enamorara y darle nietos a mi madre, yo sabía que todo lo que me propusiera lo podía lograr, pero gracias a ti Dartz ya no podré hacerlo, me quitaste mis ilusiones, mis sueños, mis esperanzas y mi vida, yo no tenía por qué irme de este mundo a los 16 años, ahora gracias a ti yo ya no tengo un futuro por el cual vivir pero también por lo que me hiciste tu tampoco tienes un futuro en esta vida.**

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí un fic corto pero espero que sea de su total agrado, en este fic me base en el programa de voces sepultadas y quise hacer una historia así solo que más a mi estilo, espero que les guste esta pequeña adaptación, mando muchos saludos a mis hermanas que siempre están apoyándome y siguiéndome en mis locas historias, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
